


Операция «Шторы»

by cherik_and_fassavoy, veliri



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкл Фассбендер может быть незаменим в домашнем хозяйстве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Операция «Шторы»

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> 

— Шторы, — глубокомысленно произнес Майкл и скрестил руки на груди. — Погоди, я хочу убедиться, что правильно все понял: ты позвал меня помочь тебе повесить шторы?..

— Ну да, — Джеймс жизнерадостно улыбнулся. — Энн-Мари уехала с Брэндоном на выходные и велела мне повесить шторы. Мол, я уже больше месяца ей обещаю, хватит, если за эти выходные не сделаю, она подаст на развод... — в голосе мелькнуло беспокойство. — Она же этого не сделает?

— Понятия не имею, — искренне отозвался Майкл. — Почему ты, черт возьми, просто их не повесил, а позвал меня?

— Ты выше, — с уверенностью отозвался Джеймс. И снова широко улыбнулся.

Майкл тяжело вздохнул.

— Это всего тринадцать сантиметров, как ты помнишь. Мы замеряли.

— Мы не только это замеряли. И потом, не «всего», а «целых». Ты достанешь со стула, а у меня не вышло даже на цыпочках. Давай, Фассбендер, не ленись, я угощу тебя пивом. Немецким. Специально заказал.

Майкл выглядел польщенным, но все равно проворчал, забираясь на предложенный стул:

— Ладно, хорошо, но это только ради спасения твоей семейной жизни.

Какое-то время все шло хорошо, и Майкл, которому тоже пришлось привстать на цыпочки, бодро надевал на крючки колечки выглаженных кремового цвета штор. Джеймс стоял рядом и, склонив голову к плечу, любовался полоской кожи между задравшейся футболкой и ремнем чуть съехавших джинсов. Загорелая поясница так и манила прикоснуться, и Джеймс мечтательно прижмурился, предвкушая длинный уикенд.

А потом раздался треск, и Джеймс даже опомниться не успел, а тело среагировало само — он кинулся к Майклу, лежавшему на полу среди обломков стула и накрытому сверху шторой, которую он сдернул за собой.

— Ты живой? — встревоженно поинтересовался он у Фассбендера, выпутав того из скользящей материи.

— Нет. Мой копчик. Кажется, я его отбил, — простонал Майкл. — Макэвой, ты чудовище. Я останусь из-за тебя калекой. Будешь катать меня в инвалидном кресле и кутать в клетчатый плед...

К концу тирады Джеймс помог Майклу подняться. Тот был в полном порядке, за исключением резко испортившегося настроения. Ну, и парочки синяков. В конце концов, могло быть и хуже, правда?.. Стул был не самым высоким, именно поэтому Джеймс с него не доставал, а в Майкле вон сколько килограммов живого веса, не удивительно, что ножки не выдержали...

Все это Джеймс изложил Майклу. Тот внимательно на него поглядел, потом вздохнул и махнул рукой.

— К черту пиво. У тебя есть виски?

— Шотландский, — с гордостью отозвался Джеймс.

— Неси. И другой стул, — скомандовал Майкл. Потом, подумав, велел: — И еще утюг. Кажется, эту шторину я умудрился помять.

И отправившийся выполнять поручения Джеймс не слышал, как Майкл вполголоса добавил:

— Точно чудовище. Но почему-то любимое.


End file.
